


songs that could only catch the ears of the desperate

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Acephobia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Transphobia, ace subtype: ace but supernaturally horny, sex pollen: beholding version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jon is prowling the archives, unsettled. Elias offers him a ride home.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	songs that could only catch the ears of the desperate

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to general noncon, note that Elias's rapiness has a distinctly transphobic and aphobic flavor. Jon uses 'chest' and 'cock' for himself, Elias uses 'tits' and 'cunt' for him.

It's past midnight, and Jon is wandering around the archives, feeling unsettled. The last statements have made him grow warm in a way he doesn't like.

Jon is familiar with libido surges, but usually they're not this intense. Usually it's more like feeling peckish than ravenous; but both usually and in this particular case, nothing he can imagine seems remotely appealing.

"Ah, Jon. Working late?"

At the sound of Elias's voice, Jon startles. "I... yes," he lies.

"I have my car here, if you'd like a ride home," Elias says, very gentlemanly. "You should rest. properly."

Jon doesn't see how he can refuse without being rude. He follows along. 

It's only when the car stops that Jon realizes he hadn't told Elias where he lives. That's not where they are anyway, rather at a posh building with a doorman. Jon hesitates with his hand on the door. "Elias...?"

"I will, of course, drive you home if you prefer," Elias says. "But you seemed wound up, and I thought I could suggest some relaxing activity."

If Elias wanted Jon calm, he achieved the opposite effect. "What did you have in mind?"

Elias looks at him, amused. "Sex, Jonathan. If you insist on spelling everything out."

Jon blinks rapidly. This is extremely unprofessional, but then again, what has professionality had to do with his work in the last few months? He doesn't-- he doesn't want Elias that way, he doesn't like anyone. But sometimes he eats the food he has, however unappetizing, because he needs to eat _something_. Maybe this is similar. 

"Okay," he says, wary.

Elias wastes no time in getting them up the stairs. 

Inside Elias's flat, Jon halts. "What do I...?"

Elias puts his hands on Jon's shoulders, jarringly warm. "Just let me," he says.

He draws Jon into a shallow kiss. Jon has, admittedly, missed kissing, and it distracts him well enough until Elias has most of his clothes off. When Elias reaches for his binder, Jon makes a protesting noise.

"Now, Jon," Elias says. "You know physical exertion with your binder on is unhealthy. I wouldn't want to do anything to risk your health."

Jon stills and allows Elias to wrestle the binder off him. He crosses his hands over his chest, self-conscious. "Don't look at them," he snaps at Elias.

"Why not? They're lovely." Elias raises his hand and cups one of them, squeezing gently. 

Jon gasps as a wave of arousal floods through him. "What's happening to me?"

"Nothing unusual. It's only desire, Jon. Most of us deal with it constantly. Perhaps our patron wanted you to broaden your horizons."

Elias keeps his hold on Jon's chest, pinning him to the wall for more kisses. Between those and the touches, Jon barely notices Elias taking off his trousers and pants. Elias's own clothes are barely rumpled. 

He does notice Elias hooking his arm under one of Jon's knees and lifting up his leg, exposing him. Jon whines loudly, struggling to keep himself hidden. 

"Now, none of that," Elias says. "Be good, Jonathan." 

His fingers on Jon's dick make him feel like he's exploding, the heat of the touch spreading throughout his system. Jon shakes his head. "Too much," he gasps. "Too much."

"You can take it," Elias says, unperturbed. 

He makes Jon come like that, standing up, in less than five minutes. "Needy," Elias says, with something like approval. "It's a good look on you."

When Elias's fingers move down, skirting the rim of where Jon is - to his shame - dripping wet, Jon musters the strength to say, "Not in there. Please."

Elias considers this. "Alright," he says finally. "To bed, then." 

In the bedroom, he directs Jon to bend over the bed. For a moment, Jon resists. But Elias says, "I did say I wouldn't finger your cunt, Jon. Have a little faith."

Jon has very little of that, but he bends over nonetheless, shivering. He makes a very odd sound when he feels Elias squeezing his arse, and one even less dignified when Elias spreads his cheeks.

"N--" _Not there, either,_ Jon wants to say, But Elias says, "Yes?" so pointedly that Jon shuts up. 

He's not expecting to feel Elias's mouth on him there, filthy and surprisingly _good_. It rips a groan out of him, sends him rocking back into Elias's touch. Elias withdraws and circles his rim lightly with his fingers. "Well?" Elias says. "Come and take them, if you're so eager."

With a cry, Jon does, pushing back so that he's breached by slick fingers. It's too much, he can't stand it; he couldn't bear to lose it. He whines and clenches around those fingers, feeling the burn of the stretch. 

Either Jon is truly influenced by something supernatural, or Elias is really good at this. His fingers wring noises out of Jon that he didn't know he could make, responses he'd never have suspected his body was capable of. 

When Elias takes his fingers out, Jon whimpers sharply at the loss. 

"Want something?" Elias sounds unbearably smug. "Use your words, please."

"Your fingers," Jon manages. "Please."

Elias is unmoved. "Where do you want them?" When Jon squirms, Elias lands a sharp slap on his arse. "Say it, or I'll send you home like this."

"My arse," Jon whispers. "Please put your fingers in my arse."

"Tempting, but I think I'll use my cock instead," Elias says. He goes around the bed and sits with his back to the headboard, still completely clothed except for his cock hanging obscenely from his open fly. "Come here." He helps Jon position himself, his back to Elias's chest, sitting in his lap. 

At first push, Jon is certain he can't take it. If Elias forces his cock inside him, Jon will simply die. He cannot contain it.

But with a grunt, Elias pushes until he's seated. Then he smacks Jon's arse again. "Well? Start moving."

Jon does, hesitatingly. Elias's hands come to settle on his chest, pinching his nipples until Jon wails. They've never been so sensitive before, and Elias is anything but gentle with them, squeezing and pulling until Jon feels about to go out of his mind. "Please," he gasps.

"Mm, I do love hearing you acting politely, but I'm afraid more specificity is needed."

Humiliated, Jon shifts in his lap. "I want to come."

"And you will, when I decide you should. For now, I think you should continue to fuck your arse on my cock." 

The stretch inside him is maddening, as are Elias's hands on his nipples, mercilessly tormenting them. 

"I wish I had a mirror," Elias muses. "So I could see you properly, all spread out for me. See how red your pretty tits are from my handling. I should arrange for someone to join us, someone to properly bite your tits until they're bruised and sore. You'd still beg for more, wouldn't you?"

Then he stops, pointedly asks, "Wouldn't you?" and holds Jon still until he sobs that yes, he would.

Elias then flips them, puts Jon on hands and knees and drapes himself over his back, fucking back into him. "I wouldn't have thought a little thing like you could take me so easily, but there you are," Elias says.

Jon shudders under the barrage of filth. The new angle lets Elias hammer him from an angle which makes him see sparks, and he's close, so close. 

He's startled by Elias's fingers on his lips, opens his mouth unthinking and flinches at the taste of his own wet still on them. But Elias insists, and so Jon suckles. He does like the pressure in his mouth, and Elias's cock is still hard inside him, Elias's other hand insistent on his nipple, and before he realizes what's happening he's coming, squirting a mess on the bed. 

Elias keeps going even as Jon convulses in the throes of orgasm. The electric pleasure starts turning into pain as Jon finishes, but when he begs Elias to stop, he only receives an amused hum.

Now, when he doesn't want it, he gets Elias's hand on his cock, rubbing too hard even if he hadn't just come. Jon whines and squirms and tries to get away, but to no avail. In a few minutes, Elias rubs another reluctant orgasm out of him, painful. 

Elias himself comes without much fanfare, only pressing inside Jon and grunting. Jon starts to melt in relief when Elias's cock is out of him, only to squeak when he feels Elias's fingers slide in him again. "No," he says, trying to wriggle away.

Elias's hand on his back keeps him effectively in place. "I regret to say that you're still not done," he says. 

"How would you know?" Jon hisses.

"You're still conscious," Elias says, "which means we have a way to go yet. I'm not as young as I was, but I'm sure I can manage another erection for a sweet thing like you."

Jon sobs and squeezes around Elias's fingers, hating the heat spreading through his groin once again.


End file.
